Deeper than the Eye can See
by Mirrr
Summary: A mysterious being meets Ulquiorra and is forced to served under Aizen, fearsome ruler of the hollows. As time progresses, they begin to gather memories of the past. How are they connected with each other? What will become of them? Ulquiorra X OC


Chapter 1. A Single Intruder

The clothed figure stumbled through the garganta, ears ringing from the previous explosion. Very carefully, they ran through, constantly looking behind in case there were any pursuers. The remains of the soul reaper's screams flowed through the garganta just before it fully closed and the dimly lit sky was quickly replaced with black. A thin, crusty trail formed behind the heavy footsteps of the figure, eventually crumbling away after a couple metres of distance.

They grunted, knees knocking against each other as they struggle to stay upright. The thick material covering their entire body weighed them down substantially but they would not take it off. Nor did they consider removing the large sword strapped tightly to their back. Rough breaths echoed throughout the dimension as the figure searched frantically for a safe destination, not wanting to be attacked in their current state.

There was the human world or Heuco Mundo. Any rational person would choose the human world but reiatsu there was scarce. No, if one were to fully weigh up the chances of survival in each world, the land of the hollows was a safer bet. Unlike the human world, Heuco Mundo had an immense amount of reiatsu in the atmosphere, which would drastically increase healing speed. There was also the problem of dealing with hollows, a 99% possibility of occurring. The figure, already extremely fatigued and wounded, had no strength left to deal with anyone. At this point even the Gillian could easily capture and devour them. Whilst it lacked bloodthirsty hollows, the human world's atmosphere contained barely any reiatsu, making the destination a seemingly meaningless one. They would collapse somewhere in the human world and spend the rest of their time suffocating on the thin air, hopefully being finished off by any spiritual passers by or dying from lack of nutrition. A couple of hours without any attacks were all they needed. Once they healed somewhat they could fend off any weak hollows while focusing on healing major organs.

The figure focused its eyes below them. There lay complete darkness with the faint outline of the world they were so desperately searching for. Hope brought a thin smile to their lips as their legs shook harder than ever before. ' _Almost there_ ,' came the reassuring thought. Crumbling reiatsu speedily catching up to them, they took one quivering step. And another. And another. ' _So very close_.'

Bloodstained eyes lit up. The figure raised their leg, taking one final step. However, unlike landing on their solid self-constructed path, their foot went straight through the reiatsu. The figure jerked forward, reiatsu spiking as they plummeted into darkness. ' _Well shit_.'

* * *

Dim lights flickered on one by one, casting long warped shadows of the ten soldiers seated amongst the table. Most held expressions of mainly irritation, as this meeting was unscheduled and called at a most inconvenient time. A hollow waitress served the soldiers, providing each with a cup of hot tea, before leaving with their cart. A tall, black-haired soldier smacked the cup onto the floor with a 'clang'. "It looks as if Aizen-sama is either in dire need of our help or he really enjoys toying with us." He spat.

A tanned blonde narrowed her eyes at the man, crossing her arms over her chest. "You must not regard Aizen-sama in such a disrespectful manner."

The latter growled distastefully. "I don't like taking orders from _women_."

"What was that?" The blonde's aura grew fierce, pressure building as she rose to face the man, who in turn, mimicked her actions. Both grasped their hands on the hilt of their weapons, ready to cause havoc.

At the same moment, two oversized doors burst open, revealing the three persons of utmost importance and authority. One of the three, a dark skinned man with thick goggles and an orange scarf stepped forward, hand resting over the hilt of his katana. "Aizen-sama dislikes it when troubling individuals disturb the peace."

The above mentioned, a tall broad man with sleeked back hair and confident eyes smiled. "Oh Tousen. No need discipline them. As I have no excuses for this last-minute meeting, I am willing to overlook this. However," His eyes portrayed a small sense of bloodlust as his reiatsu came crushing down on the two standing, forcing them back into their seats, "Next time I will not be so forgiving."

A pale man on the other side of Aizen, with closed eyes and a grin stretching across the width of his face hummed in amusement. "Scary as ever, Aizen-sama."

"Not quite." Aizen closed his eyes in response, used to Gin's antics. He strode over and settled into the reserved seat at the head of the table. He lightly sipped his tea, taking in the sight before him. He had built a powerful army indeed. "Now, my dear Espada, to discuss our agenda."

All members at the table tensed. The two accompanying Aizen made themselves comfortable in chairs against the wall of the room, but still within earshot.

"There has been a very recent invasion in Soul Society. As far as my understanding goes, the total damage dealt was two villages completely annihilated, along with an entire division's worth of soul reapers and four lieutenants killed. There was also extreme damage dealt to two Captains that were deemed life threatening. Before leaving Soul Society, bombs infused with reiatsu were instilled around the checkpoint before exploding upon contact with soul reapers."

The Espada at the table were quiet, all in deep thought. A pink haired man with glasses spoke up. "I believe that this is the cause of inner conflict. Most likely performed by a group of rebel soul reapers or humans." Majority of those seated at the table nodded their head, agreeing with the man's logical explanation of the scenario.

"Sightings of the killing say otherwise." Aizen's eyes reflected a glint of delight. "More than several witnesses over which I had full control over with my hypnosis revealed there was a single intruder. An intruder who used the ability of the garganta to escape Soul Society."

His words echoed throughout the minds of each Espada. How is it remotely possible for a single being to wreak so much chaos? Not to mention the individual was capable of utilising _garganta_ ; a technique only hollows were known to use. Nevertheless Aizen continued his explanation.

"It is plausible to guess the intruder had ran out of power before they were able to defeat the two captains, and realising the severity of their wounds, used garganta to escape before they were captured by enemy hands."

The former black haired male who had sparked an argument with the blonde stammered. "B-but how is it possible for anyone to be able do all that? They must be a monster!"

Aizen sighed impatiently. "Which is exactly why it upsets me so that a hollow so powerful was able to avoid my gaze and cause excessive destruction while placing their life on the line as they did. They could prove an asset to us, if not already dead." He briefly scanned the room. _'No reaction then?'_

"And so, your mission is to find this hollow and bring them to me. If they did survive, the possibility of them returning to Heuco Mundo is very high. The reiatsu is dense and perfect to assist in healing along with the fact that this is their home. Whoever completes this mission will receive a special gift via the hougyoko. If the hollow is dead, there will be no reward. That is all."


End file.
